La vida es bella
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: La vida no es siempre de color de rosa...está siempre llena de pruebas que tienes que superar,pero que te ayudan a aprender sobre ella...Si te caes por su camino,hay que levantarse y mirar siempre al frente...y eso hay personas que lo saben muy bien...I


_**LA VIDA ES BELLA**_

La luna llena con su hermoso brillo plateado se alza imponente sobre el cielo nocturno de esa noche estrellada… Todo está oscuro… mas unos leves rayos de esa luz plateada que ella desprende, junto con algunos flashes provenientes de sus hermanas las estrellas… se filtran por la oscuridad… hasta entrar, por los cristales translúcidos de un gran ventanal, a una habitación de una casa en especial…

Pero los cuerpos celestes no son los únicos en presenciar la escena que en ese momento se ve en la estancia… Un hombre alto y de imponente figura, oculto entre las sombras que la noche deja caer sobre la casa, se para en el umbral de la puerta de ese cuarto en particular y se queda maravillado con la ternura de la escenificación que se muestra ante él…

La figura de una mujer es levemente iluminada por los rayos de plata de la luna… dando a sus cabellos negros color azabache, unos reflejos preciosos en tonos zafiros, cual mar azul… las leves zonas de luz que se acoplan a ella dejan ver las curvas de su cuerpo a través de su ropa, que se transparenta suavemente… pero sin lugar a dudas lo que siempre consigue hacer que sus labios esbocen una sonrisa, sea cual sea la situación… es la hermosura de su rostro…

Con pasos silenciosos, pero firmes y fijos en rumbo y dirección… se acercó sigilosamente hacia la mujer y llegó junto a ella, quedándose detrás de ella y posando suavemente sus manos sobre sus hombros, acariciando la tibia piel de su hombro derecho, pues la prenda se encontraba levemente caída en esa parte… y que gratificante le resultaba esa sensación bajo su piel… era una calidez que solo ella poseía… al igual que ese tinte rosado que apareció en sus mejillas, el cual él apreció perfectamente en la blancura de su piel cuando ella volteó a verle…

Sus miradas se encontraron… él perdiéndose en la inmensidad de ese océano de puro chocolate… pues los ojos de la mujer poseían un color castaño oscuro que recordaban este dulce manjar… y ella, también navegando sin rumbo fijo por ese mar de oro fundido… tan profundos e inusuales eran los ojos de ese hombre… que te inducían a un trance del que era muy difícil salir… pues ni tú querías hacerlo… ni sabías como hacerlo… eran intrigantes…

La mujer de azabaches cabellos le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a ese hombre y se volteó suavemente hasta su anterior posición, con el gesto anterior presente… y la leve luz que se colaba por los cristales se posó delicadamente sobre la comisura de sus labios… dando un aspecto aún más exquisito y delicioso a sus, ya de por si, jugosos y carnosos labios carmesíes… En esos momentos, los deseos de besar esos apetecibles labios fueron casi irresistibles… que imagen más deseable…

Ella cerró los ojos y se recostó en el bien formado pecho de él, apreciando los duros pectorales, pues iba falto de esa prenda que los cubría, moldeados por su profesión… instructor de artes marciales… relajándose con su calidez y la protección que este le obsequiaba… y envolviéndose de ese aroma varonil que tanto la enloquecía… su aroma… el aroma de él…

Mientras, a él lo recubrió el delicioso perfume de ella… jazmines… como adoraba ese olor… y desde que la conoció, siempre tenía un jazmín cerca de él para evocar el recuerdo de ella cuando no estuviera cerca… pero sin duda adoraba más cuando sus dos esencias se juntaban y creaban una nueva las dos… esa le era mucho más embriagante…

Metido en un ambiente de ensueño… poco a poco se iba relajando él también… mas el comienzo de una dulce tonada con una melodiosa voz, lo sacó de él… haciendo ampliar su sonrisa al reconocer la canción… y decidir hacer algo también…

'_**Yo…'**_

"_**Yo…"**_

La sintió tensarse contra él, señal de sorpresa por su intervención en la sonata…

'_**Al verte sonreir…'**_

"_**Al verte sonreir…"**_

Elevó su mirar para ver dibujado el gesto recién entonado en los labios de ese hombre de dorados ojos y extraño cabello largo… y plateado…

Sonrió también a petición de él en la canción, para seguir después con esta… sin apartarse de sus ojos…

'_**Soy…'**_

"_**Soy…"**_

Era increíble como aún con el paso de los años… seguían coordinándose tan bien al entonar su canción… pues esa era la melodía que les hizo conocerse…

'_**El niño que ayer fui…'**_

"_**El niño que ayer fui…"**_

Ambos veían sus recuerdos en los ojos del otro… en los ojos del ser amado… Aquella noche de luna llena… en esa fiesta el día de su graduación… los dos solos en el centro de la pista de baile… y con esa canción como lazo de unión…

'_**Si… yo velo por tus sueños…**_

_**El miedo no vendrá**_

_**Y así sabrás…**_

_**Lo bello que es vivir'**_

La suavidad y delicadeza con la que la mujer cantaba eran únicas y hacían saltar de gozo al corazón del hombre en el cual estaba recargada… Bien sabía que con ella nada le era imposible… pues era lo único y más importante de su vida…

"_**Caen…"**_

'_**Caen…'**_

Dichas las palabras unas detrás de otras, primero la voz de él siendo tenor y luego la de ella siendo soprano, y sin pisarse mutuamente… hacían recordar al caer de las gotas de agua en una tarde de lluvia…

"_**Mil lágrimas al mar…"**_

'_**Mil lágrimas al mar…'**_

Él retiró las manos de sus hombros, pues habían permanecido inertes ahí durante todo ese tiempo. Pasó una de ellas con mucho cuidado y delicadeza por su cintura, y la atrajo más hacia él, recargándola más en su torso desnudo en ese abrazo de amor y protección… y la que quedó libre, subió hasta su fino rostro y se posó en su mejilla… acción que intensificó un poco el rubor escarlata en ellas y agrandó la sonrisa de él… como adoraba eso de aquella mujer…

"_**Tú…"**_

'_**Tú…'**_

Él la llamó, mas ella respondió con una llamada hacia él… creando con este eco, un ambiente cálido para ellos, que los hizo acercar lentamente sus rostros, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual… ¿Quién querría apartarse de esos ojos de profundo chocolate y penetrante oro fundido cual sol ardiente?

"_**No me verás llorar…"**_

'_**No me verás llorar…'**_

Aquel hombre de cabellos cual perlas relucientes se encontraba inmerso junto a ella en esa melodía… Pudo ver en sus ojos las pocas veces que la había visto llorar de tristeza… todo por una trampa que les tendieron, pero que su amor supo afrontar… Inconscientemente, acarició con su pulgar la suave piel de su mejilla, como queriendo borrar el dolor causado por él…

La mujer de oscuras hebras en su larga melena se dejó llevar por la caricia, acurrucándose más contra él, si es que se podía, en correspondencia al gesto, pues ella también había visto la tristeza y el dolor en sus ojos… Cerró los suyos propios y disfrutó de la calidez del roce de su dedo contra su mejilla… sonriendo solo para él…

"_**Y es… que solo tu alegría…**_

_**Amansa mi dolor**_

_**Y así, yo sé…**_

_**Lo bello que es vivir"**_

Ver sus labios haciendo una sonrisa era lo que siempre conseguía inundar con luz, alegría y felicidad su corazón… daba igual lo que hubiese ocurrido antes… él recibía aquella muestra de cariño con los brazos abiertos… y correspondiendo a la misma con otra sonrisa…

La sonrisa de ella borró la remembranza de aquella tristeza… y tanto que él lo sabía… solo ella era capaz de traer la luz de la esperanza a la oscuridad que cada día lo acecha más y más… claro que lo sabía…

Bajó un poco más su rostro y reposó su frente en la de la mujer, quien en ese momento abrió los ojos, volviéndose a encontrar con esas intrigantes orbes doradas sobre ella…

Ambos alientos se juntaban… fundiéndose el uno con el otro… formando un ambiente caldeado y cálido… como una pequeña ensoñación… entre ellos, y golpeaban sus mejillas, provocando que la sangre se agolpara en ellas y el sonrojo subiera a ellas…

_**¬ Si… mi corazón siempre estará…**_

_**Donde esté tu corazón**_

_**Si tú no dejas de luchar… ¬**_

Acababan de decirse, sin hacerlo propiamente con las palabras, cuanto se amaban… y que bien se oían sus voces en armonía la una con la otra…

Ambos corazones latieron rápidamente, respondiendo a lo dicho, y juntos se acompasaron como siempre lo hacían… pues sabían que sus corazones latían cada día con más fuerza por y para el otro… solo para el otro…

_**¬ Y… nunca pierdas la ilusión…**_

_**Nunca olvides que al final**_

_**Habrá un lugar para el amor… ¬**_

Se fueron acercando lentamente… sintiendo el aliento del ser querido en sus labios a la pronunciación de cada palabra, cada una más intensa en sus sentimientos… Escasos milímetros los separaban… sus labios ya se rozaban levemente, dejándolos con las ganas de más y deseosos de probar por completo ese dulce sabor a miel que sabían, encontrarían en ellos… y la distancia… se consumió…

Sus labios se encontraron… saciando al fin la necesidad irremediable de abrazarse… degustando ese sabor a miel en la suavidad de ellos… más un toque de jazmín en los de ellas… hecho que los hacía aún más endiabladamente enloquecedores…

Dedicados enteramente a esa manifestación de su amor… sus ojos se cerraron para acrecentar el momento y dejarles envolverse más en ese ambiente reconfortante… Dulce néctar creaban sus lenguas juntas… jugando y danzando como solo ellas sabían… saboreando mutuamente la húmeda piel del interior de la boca del otro… pero, como era de esperarse… el oxígeno acabó extinguiéndose…

Se separaron muy lentamente… queriendo alargar más el momento y memorizar el sabor probado… Otra vez su reflejo en los ojos del otro cual espejo pulido… un hermoso brillo de felicidad y amor se percibía en ellos…

'_**Tú…'**_

"_**Tú…"**_

Volvieron a llamarse… con cariño y afecto en sus palabras… con una nueva sonrisa formándose en sus labios… y recuperando un poco el aire anteriormente consumido…

'_**No dejes de jugar…'**_

"_**No dejes de jugar…"**_

Cuanto le gustaba, tanto a él como a ella, quedarse extasiado en los ojos del otro… entrar en trance junto al ser amado… reconfortarse con la mera presencia del otro para ser feliz… Así se encontraban ahora… mas algo los hizo salir repentinamente de él…

'_**No…'**_

"_**No…"**_

Pero no fue a desganas ni con reproches con lo que fueron a ver que ocurría… sino con una sonrisa aún más amplia en sus labios…

Apartaron sus ojos de ese tan grato trance, para bajarlos a un pequeño bulto que se removía un poco en los brazos de la mujer…

'_**No pares de soñar…'**_

"_**Nunca pares de soñar..."**_

Su pequeño motivo de alegrías… su pequeño hijo se había vuelto a despertar, después de medio dormirse con la canción de sus padres… Un precioso niño de menos de un año… poseedor de una matita de pelo de hebras azabaches como su madre, pero ya ligeramente larga, dando a entender que adquiriría el corte del padre… Se veía juguetón y travieso, pues alzaba su pequeña manita hacia el rostro de su madre como queriéndolo alcanzar…

El hombre, enternecido con esto, llevó su mano hacia la de su hijo, y dejó que este le agarrara fuertemente su dedo índice, atrayendo así toda la atención del pequeño, que sonrió tiernamente para ellos…

Ambos padres se miraron durante un momento… pidieron solo hacer feliz a la persona que más amaban… y recibieron mucho más que eso…

Volvieron la vista a su pequeño hijo y continuaron la tonada… los dos juntos…

_**¬ Que… una noche la tristeza…**_

_**Se irá sin avisar**_

_**Y al fin sabrás…**_

_**Lo bello que es vivir **__**¬**_

Acunando suavemente al pequeño infante… vieron como sus pequeños ojitos del color de la miel, se cerraban poco a poco al son de la música… con esa pequeña sonrisita en esos rosados labios, que tantos suspiros conseguía sacarles a ellos…

El padre notó como el agarre cedía poco a poco… y segundos después, la manita se soltaba y caía graciosamente sobre el dibujo de un osito en la camiseta del pijama celeste que llevaba puesto, y subía y baja al ritmo del tranquilo respirar del pequeño… Se había quedado profundamente dormido…

Conmovidos ante la imagen tan tierna de su pequeño trozo de cielo dormido… quisieron permanecer junto a él esa noche…

Cuidadosamente, se dirigieron silenciosamente a la cama de matrimonio que en la habitación había… esa cama que compartían desde hacía 5 años ya… dejando que uno de los rayos lunares hiciera brillar con un pequeño destello, algo dorado en el dedo corazón de cada uno… un anillo dorado… la alianza que simbolizaba su matrimonio…

Se sentó él primero en el mullido colchón, apoyándose en el respaldar de madera de caoba de la cama y luego acomodó a su esposa entre sus piernas, recostando su espalda en su pecho, causándole pequeñas cosquillas cuando sus cabellos acariciaron su torso… Miraron al niño… seguía durmiendo cual ángel del cielo…

'_**Que… una noche la tristeza…**_

_**Se irá sin avisar**_

_**Y al fin sabrás…'**_

_**¬**__** Lo bello que es vivir **__**¬**_

Otra nueva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios… lo sabía… ambos lo sabían… lo habían aprendido en todos esos años…

El marido rodeó con sus brazos a su mujer, con mucha delicadeza para no despertar a su pequeño, y la atrajo más a él, para afianzar así su tierna caricia de amor y protección… y besó sus sedosos cabellos negros cual noche de luna nueva, embriagándose con ese dulce olor a jazmines de él… cuanto la amaba…

"_**Se irá sin avisar**_

_**Y al fin sabrás…"**_

_**¬**__** Lo bello que es vivir **__**¬**_

Las últimas notas de la melodía se escucharon en el susurro de sus voces juntas… la habitación quedó en silencio… solo el ruido de algún coche pasar por la calle se oía…

Sintieron al niño removerse un poco y llevaron su vista a él… No se había despertado… solo había cambiado un poco su posición y se había acomodado mejor en el regazo de su madre… era tan tierno… había quedado de un modo que se veía monísimo…

El hombre de ojos dorados deshizo momentáneamente el abrazo y acarició con su mano el flequillito del pequeño…

- Duerme mi pequeño Daisuke… duerme mi ángel…- susurró dulcemente él

El niño de negros cabellos se quedó tranquilo, dando un pequeño suspiro, con las palabras de su padre… poseía una voz tan relajante… y el hombre de plateados cabellos regresó su brazo a su anterior posición… volviendo a formar el abrazo con su esposa.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el fornido pecho de su esposo, envolviéndose con ese aroma varonil tan característico de él…

- Inuyasha…- cerró sus ojos castaños, para volver a caer en ese ambiente tan relajado que siempre encontraba en sus brazos- te amo…- suspiró

Él sonrió… la atrajo un poco más hacia él… y reposó su mentón sobre la cabeza de su esposa.

- Kagome…- la imitó y cerró sus ojos también sus ojos, para dejarse envolver por ese tranquilizador ambiente que encontraba con ella

La esencia de jazmines comenzaba a mezclarse con la suya… envolviéndolos a los tres con ese nuevo aroma…

- Te amo… siempre lo hice… desde la primera vez que te vi… Inuyasha…- le confesó, como tantas otras veces

- Yo si que te amaré para siempre mi amor…- le susurró- porque mi vida… no es nada sin ti… sin vosotros… Mi vida… sois vosotros…

Cuanto valoraba su vida… cada momento de ella… cada instante que esta le daba para pasarlo junto a su familia… a la mujer que ama… y a ese pequeño que es la prueba de su amor… y pensar que estuvo a punto de no conocerlo… todo por una trampa… por una trampa que les tendieron para separarlos…

Alguien de muy mala calaña, había hecho un montaje fotográfico, donde aparecía él, en una posición muy comprometedora con otra mujer, y se la había enviado a su esposa… La pelea fue espectacular… se dijeron muchas cosas que no querían decirse… y acabó con la marcha de ella de la casa… Las dos semanas siguientes fueron un martirio… el más grande que jamás había vivido… no quería salir… tenía el ánimo por los suelos… sus amigos no sabían que hacer… lo habían intentado todo… pero por más veces que él había intentado explicárselo a ella… se había negado a verlo… y eso lo destrozó… Se había dado a la bebida… y tenía todo su cuerpo con un aspecto muy desaliñado… Estaba sumido en la tristeza… en un oscuro pozo sin fondo… y todos sabemos como acaban la suma de alcohol, depresión y una carretera mal señalizada, de noche y lloviendo… en tragedia…

A ella la llamaron del hospital diciendo que su marido había llegado víctima de un accidente… y sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo hacia el lugar estimado… Cuando llegó, él acababa de salir de una operación a corazón abierto, pues la colisión le había provocado un paro cardíaco, pero no respondía bien al pos operatorio… parecía como si no tuviese ganas de vivir… Le informaron de que había firmado una petición para que no lo revivieran si algo salía mal… Aquello la puso histérica… comenzó a decirle a las ATS que por favor lo reviviesen, que no le hicieran caso, que no sabía lo que hacía, pero ellas no podían hacer eso… Pero a su mujer… a su Kagome… no le importó tener que enfrentarse a todo el hospital… consiguió entrar en la habitación de la U.C.I en la cual lo habían instalado… y sabiendo que él se encontraba medio consciente debido a los sedantes, le suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos… que no la dejase sola… que le creía… que ya sabía la verdad… pero que por favor no la dejase sola… no ahora que estaba embarazada…

La noticia le hizo reaccionar… después de aquello… se juró que iba a vivir la vida plenamente… y que nunca más la haría sufrir ni a ella ni a ese pequeño que venía en camino… porque solo se vive una vez y no es para desperdiciar lo que se te ofrece… Aprendió a valorar la vida… a apreciar cada momento que le regalaba… porque esta puede acabar en cualquier momento… y sin que tú te lo esperes… pero eso, a él ya no le importa… pues sabe que estando con su familia… todo lo que le suceda… siempre será motivo de felicidad…

Bueno… y ahora dejemos a esta familia con un poco de intimidad en su silenciosa habitación… pues se la merecen… Que tengáis dulces sueños… Inuyasha, Kagome y Daisuke Taisho…

La vida no es siempre de color de rosa… está siempre llena de pruebas que tienes que superar, pero que te ayudan a aprender sobre ella… No hay que dejarse vencer por los errores cometidos o por que algo te haya ido mal… sino que siempre hay mirar al frente y seguir adelante… caminando con paso firme… y levantándose cada vez que te caigas… encontrando las recompensas que ella te irá dejando poco a poco a lo largo de ese camino… y atesorándolas lo mejor que puedas… y entonces… si podrás decir… que la vida es bella…

_Y al fin sabrás…_

_Lo bello que es vivir_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí traigo otro pequeño oneshort de mi autoría, que es el primer de la serie Inuyasha que hago (porque _**"Laboratorio de Ciencias"**_ no cuenta, ya que al final lo hice finc)

Bueno, bueno… pues ya está… este es el primer oneshort de Inuyasha que escribo… pero antes de comenzar a comentar, creo que tendré que aclarar unas cosas…

**Primero:** no puse los nombres de los personajes hasta que no se dijeron, porque pensé que quedaría mejor así… le daba un toque como de más… intriga… misterio…

**Segundo:** Como podéis apreciar, este finc es un songfinc, que sería el segundo que hago y el primero de Inuyasha (los capítulos de mis finc que tengan canciones no se cuentan)

**Tercero:** Ahora aclararé el tema de la letra de la canción, por si ha habido confusiones al leerla.

'…' _**Lo que está escrito así, lo canta Kagome**_

"…" _**Lo que está escrito así, lo canta Inuyasha**_

_**¬…¬ Lo que está escrito así, lo cantan los dos juntos**_

Con esto ya aclarado, vuelvan a leerla ahora… se imaginaran la escena.

**Cuarto:** Si ha habido alguna confusión, o encuentran la forma de narrar algo confusa por no poner los nombres, díganmelo y lo cambiaré, para que sea más fácil su comprensión.

**Quinto:** La última parte, en la que se cuenta lo que le sucedió a Inuyasha, está narrada y no puesta en FlashBack, como suelo hacer… Pensé que quedaba mejor así y no ahora al final, cuando tienes la canción presente, ponerte a explicar detalladamente lo que sucedió… y lo puse al final y no cuando se hace una primera mención de ello, porque no quería partir la canción en la mitad… no quedaba bien y además perdías la melodía de la canción… Pero sino les gustó, pueden decírmelo y yo lo cambiaré.

Bien, una vez fuera las dudas, pasemos por fin al finc…

Este songfinc se me ocurrió, obviamente, escuchando la canción _**"La vida es bella"**_, banda sonora de la película _**"La vida es bella"**_, cantada por _**"Miguel Bosé y Noa Arqueta"**_. (Recomiendo la película para ver, pues es una gran producción y te llega muy hondo, y la canción para escucharla, pues la letra es preciosa, como ya habéis apreciado y las voces de estos cantantes la hacen aún más hermosa)

Sinceramente, creo que me quedó bastante pasable para ser songfinc… a mí me gustó muchísimo y disfruté escribiéndolo, espero que a vosotros también…

Si les ha gustado y son fans de alguna otra serie de anime/manga como **Rurouni Kenshin, FullMetal Alchemist, Shaman King, Card Captor Sakura, etc…** díganmelo y espero no les importe, que yo misma haga una versión de este songfinc para alguna de esas series, para que la pudiesen disfrutar en las otras secciones…

En un principio tengo pensada la versión de Rurouni Kenshin, espero que la disfruten cuando la suba.

Una última cosa:

**Este oneshort se lo dedico a mi maestra de Religión, Rosario Nuño (Rosarito), pues fue gracias a ella que vi la película por primera vez, cuando nos la puso en el instituto.**

Espero no les importe que haga esto, pero yo creo que se lo merece… Ya es mucho trabajo el darnos Religión a todas las clases de nuestro instituto, por lo menos, que vea que sus clases me han ayudado para escribir este songfinc…

Bueno… y ya me despido hasta otro nuevo finc que se me ocurra y espero verlos por algunos de los otros que tengo publicados aquí… **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS y que el 2008 venga cargado de esperanza para todos…**

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
